


34: "If that makes me a child, so be it."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [34]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Gay, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Smitten Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	34: "If that makes me a child, so be it."

**34: "If that makes me a child, so be it."**

* * *

"Okay now this has gone to far. Harold Edward Styles get of the bathroom this second." Louis ordered.

Normally Louis would indulge his boyfriend's childish antics it's one of the many reason he's fallen in love with the long haired man. However right now he had to put his foot down. He was cleaning out their shared closet where he found a pair of Harry's skinny jeans that had looked like one of the dogs had gotten ahold of it so he threw it away. Turns out that was the worst decision of his life.

"Angel, I already said how sorry I am already." Louis stated for the third time in the past hour since Harry locked himself into their walk in closet.

"You should thought of that before you decided to throw out my favorite part of jeans!"

"It had rips in it!"

"It came like that!"

"Not the rip right next to your groin or you ass! Now stop acting like an child and get out here!"

"So being upset is childish now. If that makes me a child, so be it!"

"Harry!"


End file.
